If You Say So (AU)
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: Another One-shot I've been sick so I decided to distract myself by writing and this came. So yeah, hope y'all like it


It's been 7 days since she saw him last, 7 days since she saw his smile, heard his voice, 7 days since her life was turned upside down...

Aria stood beside her friends, Spencer and Emily each holding a hand of hers. She looked down at a freshly burried grave, the words burning her eyes with tears and guilt.

_Rest In Peace_ _Ezra Fitz_

Aria didn't look at the rest, just the name was enough for her. Spencer held tighter on Aria, "I'm sorry.." "For what? You didn't kill him." Aria scoffed. "I accused him. If I didn't then you wouldn't have broken up, he wouldn't of tried to prove himself-" "Spence.." Emily looked at Spencer. Spencer stopped talking knowing what Emily meant.

Aria pulled away from Emily and Spencer and started to walk back to her family. She stared down at her feet the entire time, _This is just a dream._ She told herself, _When you wake up he'll be here. He's okay. You're okay._ But no matter how many times she repeated it in her head reality would bite her and point out the hurtful truth.

She glanced at her dad and brother then climbed into her mom's car, knowing it was probably best to be with her where it's quiet and she can be in peace than where her Brother will be noisey and where her dad will say "I told you so"

As her mom pulled out and started to drive, Aria stared out the window to where her friends remained standing at the grave. They slightly waved, giving her a friendly-ish, hopeful-ish smile.

She looked down at her legs, the tears coming back full force.

* * *

_"I'm addicted to iced coffee. It's a new obsession that'll pass in a few days but I'll binge while I can. Hanna actually introduced me to it!" Aria smiled, handing Ezra a cup of coffee. He smiled, "So when I have to figure out how to make the flavor sink into cold water I'll blame her." _

_Aria playfully hit his shoulder, "I've been up since 5 AM when I went to bed at 3, this is my third cup. Haven't hit a wall yet!" _

_"The way you're acting, it won't be long now." _

_"Shut up. Drink your coffee." She narrowed her eyes, smiling. Ezra put the cup on the table beside the hospital bed, "Actually, I have a better idea." _

_Aria glanced at the clock then the door, "Your nurse is gonna be here soon. And we can't exactly jump each other's bones in a hospital bed." She whispered. _

_"I was gonna say we should get some food from downstairs but I like where your mind went." He laughed, Aria hit him again. _

_"Hey, hey, hey. I took a bullet for you! Be nice." _

_"I'm sorry." Aria kissed his cheek, "I actually have to go. Spencer needs me to quiz her. But I'll be back later, okay?" She gave him a sad smile, He nodded, she slid off the small bed and grabbed her purse. "One for the road?" _

_Aria rolled her eyes and kissed Ezra again, "I love you." He said, Aria smiled, shaking her head, "I love you more." Ezra took a breath then nodded again, "If you say so...Be careful." "I will! Bye." _

* * *

"Aria, honey, you have to eat." Ella said lightly, rubbing her hand up and down Aria's back, "I'm not hungry." She said in a whispered. Aria was on her side with her back facing her mom.

"It's been a week, I haven't seen you eat anything."

"Because I'm not hungry." She stated, annoyence in her voice. It's been a week, the most painful week she ever thought she'd go through.

"Aria.. We're just trying to help you." Zack stood behind Ella. Aria shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. "You don't understand..."

"We know more than you think-" "No! You don't get it!" Aria jumped up.

"He risked his life to save mine! He took a bullet for me! He's dead it's my fault!"

Aria got out of bed and started to pace the room, "I'm never gonna hear him laugh in his sleep...He isn't gonna write poems just to read to me when I'm going to sleep...We're not gonna get married, move in together, start a family. He never got to have a wife, a child."

She stopped to look at Ella and Zack, "Tell me it's not my fault. Go ahead, it won't fix anything. It won't make me feel better. I lost the one person I have ever loved and now a part of me is gone, so give me a speach, tell me it's part of my story. That it will be better in the long run. Because it won't. Nothing is ever gonna be better in the long run if It can't be shared with the person you love." She stated, walking out of the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

2 Weeks later

* * *

"I haven't came in a while, I'm sorry about that. I know I said I'd be here everyday but...No one knows I'm here, I mean when they're looking for me this will be the first place but, as of right now it's just us...Me.." Aria stood in front of the familiar burning Grave.

"They say I should move on. But they say it like I'm over reacting. And I know I'm not. I loved you, I still do...I'm sorry I don't know why I'm here. I just didn't know where else to go. I read online somewhere that talking kinda helps give closure so actually I do know why I'm here." She sat down on her legs, playing with her necklace.

"I love you, I always will. But I'm 18 and it's time to move on with my life, find a college far from Rosewood, live the life of my dreams. I just wish It could be with you."

Alison slowly walked up behind Aria, her shadow casting over Aria. "Goodbye Ezra." She whispered, looking down. "Aria, you don't have to-" "I was done. It's fine." She got up and faced Alison. "I didn't come to the funeral because I figured no one would miss me anyway. I wanted to support you, I really did."

"Ali, I get it. I'm over it. Yeah it hurts but lying in bed soaking every pillow I have isn't gonna bring him back. He knows I love him. That's all that matters."

Alison linked her arm with Aria's, "You have me. I'll be here for you if you ever feel like soaking another pillow." she smiled. Aria nodded, accepting the offer. "Thanks, Ali."

Alison turned around, "Bye Ezra, thank you for saving my girls. And me. You were a hero to all of us...Even if you didn't look like one."

Aria laughed softly, "We'll miss you." Alison finished. The two girls turned back around and walked off.

* * *

Okay, it's late, I'm sick, and I've been on a Louder binge lately so don't judge. This was basically my practicing, I can't get better if I sit around and wait. So it probably sucked and I don't know if anyone made it here but if you did, y'all rock! And I'll be updating everything soon enough. Byee


End file.
